


Varsity Reds

by callmeshaq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Getting Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like fluff fluff fluff, this was in my one-shot book but i took it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshaq/pseuds/callmeshaq
Summary: In which Scott and Kira have a typical, human high school romance.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 15





	Varsity Reds

When Kira transferred to Beacon Hills High it was the talk of the town. It's a small town that not many know about, not even on the State map, so any time knew people came it was big news.

Kira didn't know how she'd fit in. All of these kids had known each other for their entire lives. How could she possibly make a place in friend groups that are already so established? So deep?

Thankfully, she didn't have to worry long.

It was in the cafeteria during the second lunch hour; time she usually spent in her Dad's classroom until he had forced her to try to find friends that day. She had just walked in, looking for a place to sit. Her eyes darted all around looking for any available space but she was quickly finding herself overwhelmed and ready to turn around to make her way to her father when a voice called out to her.

"Hey!" It was a girl much taller than Kira that had brown hair, pale skin, and dimples that accentuated each cheek as she smiled. "I'm Allison."

Kira gave a timid smile, "Kira."

"Oh, I know," Allison laughed. "You've been the talk of the school."

Something Kira knew but it was still weird to hear someone say it out loud. "I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and my friends?"

Kira was almost tempted to say no, but she really wanted to make some friends. And with the way Allison was looking at her, earnestly and hopefully, Kira knew she couldn't. That's how Kira had come to meet some of the best people she had ever known.

It was a big group of them. Boyd, a quiet but sweet boy with a great smile; Erica, Boyd's girlfriend that has blonde hair and wore red lipstick that was as bold as her personality; Isaac, a tall boy with a chiseled jaw and blond curls; Lydia, Allison's best friend with amazing hair and an even better IQ. There was also Malia, a tall girl with an attitude as blunt as her dirty blonde hair; Stiles, a boy with moles all over and more sarcasm than is ever necessary; and, of course, Allison who had transferred into the town the year before, making her understand Kira's situation.

Then there was Scott.

Scott with a dopey grin, deep dimples, olive-toned skin and eyes so big and brown Kira could have melted then and there. Scott, who Kira had found out after a few weeks of hanging out with the group, had an intense relationship with Allison, which had caused Kira to write him off as a possibility.

It was really hard to do so. The more Kira had been learning about the group, the more she felt herself drawn to him. The more had she begun to truly like him. And not in a superficial way. But really, truly like him.

But Allison was her friend. She couldn't do that no matter how long ago the two had dated. It had all come to a head one Saturday afternoon.

Scott and Kira had been hanging out one-on-one, something that had been occurring a lot more in the past few months. They're not doing anything much, just playing Uno (Kira is destroying him) when Kira brings up dinner.

"Wanna order a pizza?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," Scott put down a blue 9. "I pay."

Kira put down a yellow 9, "Uno. Seriously, again?"

Scott sighed in frustration, "Ugh, are you cheating? Every time I try to get ahead you comeback. And, yeah, seriously." He put down yellow 2. He must be out of +4s and skips. 

Kira tried to hide a laugh as she put down her final card, "I win."

Scott guffawed as he set down the deck that was in his hand. "You're amazing."

Kira blushed and looked down, "It's just Uno."

"I don't just mean Uno. You're just... I like you a lot, Kira," Scott replied. Kira looked up at him in surprise to see him staring at her with the most earnest expression present on his face. "Really?" Kira asked.

Scott moved his hand forward and grabbed hers, squeezing lightly, "Really."

Kira intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand in return as she smiled. She and Scott didn't do anything that night, not even a kiss. Just a hug where they squeezed a little tighter and held on a little longer. She spoke to Allison about it the next day.

"It's fine!" Allison grinned. "We were a long time ago. And even then, my say shouldn't get in the way of your guys' happiness. He likes you a lot, Kira."

Kira smiled sheepishly as her face flushed. "You're sure?"

Allison grabbed Kira's hand and squeezed it, "One thousand percent." Kira pulled the girl into a hug that was quickly returned. Kira pulled away.

"You know, you should talk Isaac," Kira winked. Allison nudged her with a deep blush overtaking her face as Kira let out a hearty chuckle.

That night, Kira turned up at Scott's house where he let her in and guided her up to his bedroom. Kira doesn't know what it was, but she felt emboldened so, as soon as Scott closed his door and turned around, Kira planted a kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, Scott was dazed but slowly began to grin.

"I'll take you up on that date," Kira beamed. Scott's face could have split into two from how hard he was smiling as he pulled her in for a tight hug that had the two swaying back and forth from its momentum.

It's been three months since then and Kira doesn't think she could be any happier. She thinks that Scott feels the same if the expression on his face whenever he sees her is any indication. Kira still gets thrown off by it sometimes. It amazes her that someone can look at her with such adoration, and she may even say love, in their eyes. But she knows he sees it in hers.

The two had just finished dinner with Scott's mother and are cleaning the dishes when Scott starts the conversation.

"So, you know, the first lacrosse game of the season is on Friday," Scott stated as he rinsed off a plate.

Kira affectionately rolled her eyes as she set the plate into the dishwasher, "How could I not? It's only all you talk about." She snickered as Scott shrugged his shoulders. "What about it?"

Scott set down the dish he was rinsing off and turned off the water. He grabbed the dish towel that lied on the counter next to the sink and dried his hands before turning to face her. "I was wondering... if you'd like to wear my jersey? My spare one?"

Kira blinked a couple of times as she registered his question. That's a big deal. 

A grand smile spread across Kira's face, "Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" All of the lacrosse guys gave those to their girlfriends or boyfriends and, yes, while Scott and Kira went on dates and kissed and cuddled and met each other's parents, they haven't been official. Or maybe they had been that first night she kissed him.

Scott looked sheepish, "I thought you have been for the past three months." Kira stepped around the dishwasher and close to her boyfriend. Boyfriend. Felt wonderful to say.

She grabbed his face, "Yeah, I guess we have." She gave him a slow, tender kiss that was returned. Kira pulled her lips from his.

"I'd love to," Kira smiled. The grin she got in return was better than any relationship title.

That Friday, Kira and Scott walked into the school corridor in the beginning of the day, hand in hand, their faces glowing so brightly they could outshine the sun. They went to their lockers to gather their books before separating for their first class of the day with a kiss.

"It's official?" Lydia whispered from beside her while their teacher lectured. "Have been since the start," Kira replied. Lydia quirked an eyebrow and Kira giggled lightly before turning her attention back to the teacher.

That night, when Scott came up to the stands, Kira met him halfway. "You ready?" Kira asked.

Scott gulped as he slowly nodded, "Just a little nervous. I don't wanna let them down." Scott was elected as team captain this year. Kira couldn't have been happier for him. She knows how much work and love he puts into the sport, into the team. He deserved it more than anyone.

"Hey," she grabbed his face. "You've got this. They elected you as captain for a reason, okay? They know you will never let them down. When or lose, you never could."

Scott nodded as some of his nerves left him.

"Go out there and kick some ass. I love you," Kira's eyes widened as did Scott's. Kira started to stammer, "I- I..."

Scott cut her off with a quick peck. "I love you too." The two started to laugh. Kira kissed his nose.

"Go. I don't want you to get in trouble," she stated.

Scott nodded quickly before giving her another, deeper kiss, "I love you."

Kira smiled widely, "I love you too." Scott grinned before running back to the field. As Kira made her way to her seat, she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Sitting in these stands on a Friday night, wearing her boyfriend's jersey and professing her love for him for the first time, and him saying it back, was not how Kira pictured her life in Beacon Hills when she first moved here.

But she was so glad that's how it turned out.


End file.
